


Limping Beauty

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limping Beauty

Dixie had smiled as she moved to let Gail Kim in. 

"Come in sweetie."

Gail hobbled into Dixie's house. Dixie smiled, shutting and locking the door. 

"Think you can handle the stairs?"

Gail looked at the stairs.

 

"I don't know…"

Dixie smiled softly. 

"Want to try it? I won't let you fall sweetpea."

Gail looked at the stairs again...then nodded. Dixie smiled, leading her slowly up the stairs, moving to scoop her up when she tripped. Gail mewed and clung to Dixie.   
"Okay Sweetpea?"

Gail nodded. Dixie smiled and carried her into the bedroom. Gail murred and yawned slightly. 

"Get some sleep sweetie."

Gail murred and drifted off to sleep on the bed.


End file.
